


Tickles Gone Wild

by theagentshade



Series: Elu Post-Canon Shorts [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagentshade/pseuds/theagentshade
Summary: Lucas wakes up to Eliott having too much energy for a Sunday morning. They decide to start the day with a make-out session, only for Eliott to find Lucas' ticklish spots. Eliott takes this information and runs with it, and soon enough, things get heated (in a good way).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu Post-Canon Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Tickles Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I call this series "Elu Post-Canon Shorts" when two of the fics in it (so far) are over 6,000 words. That's not very short, is it. . .

It was a quiet, peaceful Sunday morning. 

It was the time of the week Lucas longed for; he didn’t have school, Eliott didn’t have work, and both of them had the chance to sleep in. The key word being chance, because while the word “chance” implies than an opportunity presented itself, it also subtly implies that said opportunity was not taken. 

This was indeed the case when Lucas found himself waking up one Sunday morning to feeling a soft, wet sensation on his stomach. Having barely exited out of a dream, Lucas thought little of the sensation as he regained his senses and surroundings. This caused him to keep his eyes closed until he heard his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Luuucasss. I know you’re awake.” 

“Huh. . .?” 

Lucas grunted as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He was met with the sight of the top of Eliott’s head, as he was busy planting kisses all over Lucas’ stomach. Once Lucas’ brain registered that Eliott was kissing him, he realized that he must have been woken up by his boyfriend’s kisses. He confirmed this when he craned his neck to check the time on his alarm clock. The hands pointed to 8:11. 

Lucas groaned again as he yanked his pillow from underneath his head, using a part of it to cover his eyes. 

“Eliott, it’s Sunday. Why do you have to wake me up so early?” 

“Well, good morning to you too, ray of sunshine.” Eliott moved upwards as he planted more kisses. “I wake you up early because _I_ wake up early." 

“But how do _you_ wake up early?” 

“Oh, it’s easy. I wake up to your beautiful, sleeping face, and the I can’t go back to sleep because I can’t help myself.” Eliott’s kisses reached Lucas’ chest. “I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you for the past 20 minutes. 

“. . .You mean you’ve been watching me sleep for the past _20 minutes_?” 

“No, I’m kidding, love.” Eliott smiled. “I’ve only been watching you for an hour.” 

_“Eliott!”_

Eliott burst into laughter, laughing hard enough to have to pause his kisses. As his laughter increased, Lucas removed the pillow from his eyes. Eliott’s had was thrown back, smiling from ear to ear as giggles escaped from his mouth. The sound of Eliott’s giggles made Lucas’ annoyance disappear, being replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. He couldn’t resist smiling himself, even as Eliott’s laughter died down. 

“You’re so cute, Lucas.” Eliott reached his arm out to pinch his cheek. “I really only watched you for 20.” 

“That’s still creepy. But I guess it’s okay because you’re my boyfriend.” 

Eliott crawled up Lucas’ body. “If I’m your boyfriend, does that mean I can have a morning kiss too?” 

“Be my guest.” Lucas puckered his lips. 

Eliott leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. The kiss was soft, loving, and gentle, the perfect kiss Lucas needed to start his morning. However, it did not treat him of his drowsiness; after Eliott broke the kiss, Lucas let out a yawn. 

“Oh? Is someone still tired?” Eliott rose an eyebrow. 

“Yes?” Lucas couldn’t tell if Eliott’s question was supposed to be rhetorical. 

“Perhaps some more kisses will help you wake you up.” 

“Mmmm, I like that idea.” Lucas ruffled a hand through Eliott’s hair. “I’d love more belly kisses too, now that I’m _awake_.” 

Eliott chuckled before kissing Lucas’ lips again. “I’m on my way.” 

Eliott began his crusade by kissing Lucas’ cheek before making his way down his neck. Lucas leaned his neck to the side to give him more access, letting out soft gasps and moans as Eliott paid extra attention to his sensitive spots. 

Once Lucas’ neck was coated in kisses, Eliott moved down to his chest. While peppering his chest, Eliott made use of his hands by placing them on Lucas’ hips, rubbing his thumbs on them gently. Lucas gazed as his boyfriend in adoration as he worked, one hand toying with his hair while the other grabbed the sheets whenever Eliott kissed a sweet spot. 

When Eliott reached Lucas’ stomach, his lips grazed above his naval as his hands slid upwards, his thumbs now rubbing slightly below his underarms. Lucas remained in bliss, Eliott’s kisses and touches soaking his senses. His chest had once again filled with that warm and fuzzy feeling, even more so than before. All the love and adoration Lucas had for this man radiated through that feeling in his chest, ready to break out. 

Well, it _would_ have been ready, had Eliott’s thumb not brushed over a particularly ticklish area. The sensation interrupted Lucas’ bliss; he used a hand to cover his mouth as he held back laughter. 

Unfortunately, covering his mouth was not enough to mute the sound of his giggles. Seconds after they escaped from Lucas’ lips, Eliott’s kisses halted. He kept his hand still as he lifted his head, his eyes meeting Lucas’. This allowed Lucas to catch a mischievous twinkle flash through his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Oh?” Eliott rose both of his eyebrows. “Was that. . .a _giggle_ I just heard?” 

Lucas kept his hand over his mouth. He avoided Eliott’s gaze, titling his head to the left. “No. . .” 

“Interesting. . .” Eliott grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he slowly crawled back up Lucas’ body so his head was adjacent to his hand, which remained still below his underarm. “I swear I just heard the most adorable, wholesome giggle.” Eliott’s grin got wider. “It would be a shame if I never found out who it came from.” 

Before Lucas could shoot a comeback, Eliott used his entire hand to tickle that spot. Lucas gasped, inhaling deep into his throat before he released loud, boisterous laughter. 

“El. . .Eli. . . _Ahhhhh!_ ” 

As Lucas squirmed, he realized that Eliott had never tickled him before; he couldn’t remember the last time he had been tickled by . Perhaps it was only because Eliott was the one tickling him, but he found an odd type of pleasure in the sensation, and therefore made no effort to stop Eliott. Lucas squirmed on the bed, curling his arms and legs into his body as he laughed too hard to speak. 

Eliott’s grin remained as he watched Lucas thrashing, now so large that his cheeks hurt. As if this wasn’t enough of a sight for him, he brought his free hand towards Lucas’ other underarm. 

“Is side is ticklish too? I wonder.” 

When Eliott spoke, his occupied hand had slowed down enough to allow Lucas to rasp a few words out. 

“Eliott, please—” 

“Please what?” 

“Let. . .let me breathe. . .” 

“Hmmm, okay. But it’s so hard to resist when your laugh is so _cute_.” Eliott’s other hand stopped at Lucas’ parallel underarm. “Plus, you didn’t answer my question.” 

“What question?” Lucas had missed it, as though he had heard Eliott speak while being under attack, he hadn’t made out any of the words he said. 

“I asked. . .” Eliott gently brushed his fingers over Lucas’ skin. “If _this_ side is ticklish too.” 

His question was answered by Lucas’ breath hitching. Eliott’s shit-eating grin returned. 

“Eliott, I don’t like the way you’re looking at—” 

Lucas was interrupted with a gasp, as that was when Eliott began tickling both sides simultaneously. His gasp turned into a roar of laughter, throwing his head back as his entire body thrashed on the bed. 

Eliott couldn’t stop smiling as he kept his fingers moving. He found no greater joy than seeing Lucas’ smile and hearing his laugh. His smile was so beautiful that he wanted to frame it, and his laugh sounded like the most wonderful music he had ever heard. The fact that Eliott could make both come alive by simply tickling beneath Lucas’ underarms made him feel a flurry of emotions, a flurry too intense to sum up with a single word. Too intense because Eliott knew he was the only person to have touched those parts of Lucas’ body, and for that matter, _will_ remain as the only person to have done so. 

Eliott never wants this to stop; he would give up the world to have his hands on his boyfriend all day, his smile never ceasing while his laughter echoed in the room. However, he knew he had to let this end when he saw Lucas struggling for air, blushing crimson to his neck. 

With reluctance, Eliott’s fingers ceased their movements, moving downwards just enough to no longer be touching the ticklish spots. Lucas instantly exhaled, his limbs falling on to the bed as he regained his breath. As soon as his breath steadied out, he swatted Eliott’s hair. 

“What was _that_ for? Had you gone for any longer, I would have suffocated!” 

“But you _didn’t_ suffocate. Besides, you looked like you were having fun.” 

“Well, okay, it started out fun. But it wasn’t fun anymore when I couldn’t breathe!” 

“I’m sorry, baby. I got carried away.” Eliott pouted. “Will you forgive me?” 

Lucas cocked his head, pretending to take a moment to consider his answer. “Hmm. . .okay. I’ll forgive you, under one condition.” 

“Anything for you, baby.” 

It was Lucas’ turn to break out a shit-eating grin. It certainly wasn’t a grin Lucas made every day; Eliott’s face fell the moment he saw it. However, he wasn’t given a chance to question it, because within a span of a few seconds, Lucas had grabbed Eliott’s shoulders, flipped him over, and sat on his waist. Lucas’ expression remained smug as his hands began roaming Eliott’s torso. 

As alarmed as Eliott was, he managed to retain enough composure to tease. “Oh? Looks like someone can’t resist touching my body.” 

“You’re not the one to talk.” Lucas tried to keep his hands gentle, but he couldn’t hide his eagerness as his hands moved swiftly, up and down his boyfriend’s absolutely stunning abdomen. “You haven’t even heard my condition yet.” 

Lucas leaned downwards, scooting up so his mouth could reach Eliott’s ear. He whispered into it, “I get to tickle _you_ until you can’t breathe.” 

Eliott gasped. Lucas remained quiet, expecting Eliott to continue teasing or dish out a witty comeback. However, several seconds passed, and he received no response. 

“Why are you so quiet, love? Cat got your tongue?” Lucas left a playful bite under Eliott’s ear. When Eliott squeaked, Lucas kissed the spot he bit in apology. As Lucas lifted his lips off his skin, Eliott finally replied. 

“If you want to tickle me until I can’t breathe. . .you’re going to have to find _where_ I’m ticklish first.”

"Oh?" Lucas rose his brow. "That just means I have to keep touching your body until I find your ticklish spots." He placed his hands on Eliott's shoulders and let them roam his upper body. "I'm down for that."

Eliott titled his head, shooting Lucas a cocky grin. "Good luck, _mon amour_."

Lucas trailed kisses down Eliott's neck as he kept his hands moving. His hands moved light and quick, his fingers tickling wherever they could reach gently. Lucas kept his movements as quiet as he could, listening for any giggles or hitches in Eliott's breath. However, after having covered his arms and entire torso, Eliott remained silent.

Lucas took his hands off Eliott and sat up. He was met with Eliott's signature shit-eating grin.

Lucas frowned. "What's that grin for? Clearly, you have some _unique_ ticklish spots that I'm not finding."

"Mmmm, it's not that. . ." Eliott chuckled.

"What is it then?" Lucas' jaw dropped when another thought occurred to him. "Are you not even ticklish and just yanking my chain?"

"No, no!" Eliott reached up to hold Lucas' face. "When did I last lie to you, my dear Lucas?"

"Uh, when you told me you watched me sleep for an entire hour this very morning?"

Eliott's face fell. Lucas bit back a smile, smug that he managed to get his boyfriend to play himself. At the same time, Eliott wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck and pulled him down for a soft, wet kiss.

"Okay, I lied about that. But I'm not lying about this. I'm plenty ticklish."

"But where? Can you give me a hint?" 

Assuming Eliott would say no, Lucas pouted, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. This wasn't necessary, because Eliott had already felt inclined to give his boyfriend a hint. However, if he hadn't, Lucas' pout and puppy eyes would have made him cave in, because he couldn't say no when Lucas looked so darling.

"It starts with an E."

"An E?" Lucas made a mental list of body parts, recalling which ones started with E. 

"Is it. . .your ears?" Lucas reached his hand to the shell of Eliott's ear, tickling it softly. 

Eliott cracked a smile. "No. . ."

"Hmmm. . .what about. . ." Lucas' hand trailed downwards, going down Eliott's arm. "Your elbow?" His hand stopped at Eliott's elbow and tickled there instead.

Eliott's smile grew wider. "Not quite. . ."

Lucas sighed. "What starts with E?" The only other part he could think of was Eliott's eye, but as far as he knew, eyes couldn't be ticklish. Even if they were, Lucas wasn't comfortable tickling such a precarious area.

"I'll give you another hint. Try tickling me a little harder, with both hands."

Lucas wasn't sure how that hint was relevant to the letter E. He also noticed how Eliott hadn't specified _where_ to place either of his hands. However, he was so eager to solve this puzzle, he didn't question it as he placed one hand on Eliott's stomach, leaving the other on Eliott's elbow as he tickled him with far more vigor than before.

Almost immediately, Eliott's breath hitched. Seconds later, he burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hands. 

Lucas' hands froze, alarmed at the sudden sound of Eliott's laughter. He then broke into a grin.

"Ohhh. Are you ticklish. . . _everywhere?_ " He answered his own question by tickling Eliott harder and faster than ever before, moving his hands up and down his body.

Eliott sucked in a breath, his entire body tensing before he yowled in laughter. He didn't squirm as much as Lucas had when being tickling, but enough for Lucas to have to sit on his thighs to pin him down. However, Eliott undoubtedly laughed much harder, flushing crimson from head to chest. 

__

Meanwhile, Lucas was smiling like a goon. Eliott wasn't a frequent laughter, so seeing him laugh _this_ much, from his own doing on top of it, was truly a delight. 

__

Lucas had gone through hurricanes to get here, both mentally and physically. There were times when he asked himself if all the suffering had been worth it, if he had been shoved out of denial while stumbling on the rocky terrain Elliot was at the time, for nothing. He wondered if he was truly enough for Eliott; to this day, he was amazed that Eliott chose to be with _him_ among all his options. Worst of all, he worried that one day, Eliott would realize all of his other options, and leave Lucas for one of those. 

__

Lucas' question would be answered when seeing his boyfriend like this. Because whenever he saw Eliott happy, everything, and he meant _everything_ , was worth it. It reassured Lucas that Eliott wasn't going anywhere; while he could worry until he was blue in the face, when he realized that nobody made Eliott laugh, smile, or beam as much as he did, in Eliott's mind, Lucas was his _only_ good option. 

__

Lucas had become so entranced, both by Eliott and his own thoughts, it took Eliott croaking for air to snap him back to reality. Lucas pulled his hands away, and Eliott released a giant sigh of relief, his head falling back as he caught his breath. Lucas remained on Eliott's thighs, waiting until he regained composure to speak. 

__

"Holy shit. How did you not laugh when I first started tickling you? You're the most ticklish person I've ever seen!" 

__

Eliott took a few more deep breaths before lifting his head to look at Lucas. "Because. . .I learned to shut my tickle spots down." 

__

"Shut down? What do you mean?" 

__

"Well, I've been ticklish everywhere for as long as I can remember. It got so bad that I couldn't even hug my mom without giggling." 

__

Lucas imagined a young Eliott hugging his mom while giggling. He wished he could have witnessed it for himself, because while he refused to admit it, he found the thought alone to be absolutely adorable. 

__

"I taught myself to shut down my tickle spots upon light touches. So I don't laugh when I'm hugged, caressed, and tickled lightly. It takes tickling me to the point where I can't shut it down." 

__

"Oh. I guess that's why I never figured out how ticklish you were until now." Lucas leaned down enough to rest his forehead on Eliott's. "I'm totally _not_ going to use this to my advantage." 

__

Eliott gave a playful swat to Lucas' hair. "Be careful, _mon amour_. I have ways to take you down too, you know." 

__

"Oh yeah?" Lucas grinned as he kissed Eliott's nose. "Like what?" 

__

"Hmmm. . ." Eliott kissed Lucas' lips. "I know you can't resist a make-out session." 

__

"How can I _not_ resist a make-out session?" Lucas kissed him back. "I can't when I'm dating someone hot enough to be a model." 

__

Eliott blushed all over again. Lucas expected him to come up with another witty, sarcastic retort. However, he instead responded with another kiss, more rough and passionate than the last. When he broke the kiss to breathe, he muttered just loud enough for Lucas to hear, "You're too much, Lucas." 

__

Lucas made a soft moan as he pressed his lips back on Eliott's. Lucas rested on hand on his boyfriend's face as he caressed his cheek, while Eliott's hands found their way to Lucas' back, moving the tips of his fingers up and down, ever so gently. 

__

Lucas' body relaxed under Eliott's kisses and touches. So much so, that it took him a moment to notice that Eliott had flipped them over. Eliott's hands were now on Lucas' sides, a few centimeters below his ticklish spots. As they continued kissing, Lucas wondered if Eliott was going to move his hands up. However, shortly after this thought, Eliott began moving his hands _down_ instead. 

__

Eliott's hands stopped at Lucas' hips. At the same time, he broke their kiss. 

__

"You're so beautiful, Lucas." 

__

It was Lucas' turn to blush. "Thank you, but. . .where did that come from?" 

__

"I feel like I don't tell you enough. And you may not think you're attractive, but." Eliott placed soft, wet kisses on Lucas' neck. "I hope someday, you find yourself as beautiful as I do." 

__

"Eliott. . ." Lucas suddenly moaned, Eliott having kissed a sweet spot in his neck. 

__

" _Dieu,_ even the sounds you make are sexy." Eliott rubbed circles on Lucas' hips, placing a few kisses on his chest. "As if you don't look sexy enough." 

__

Lucas' blush deepened as he turned his head away from Eliott. While he loved being praised, he couldn't get over the coexisting embarrassment that came with it, his heart filling with love while his gut clenched. To his dismay, that was when Eliott paused his kisses. 

__

"Baby. Look at me." 

__

Lucas could feel Eliott's stare. He reluctantly moved his head to meet Eliott's gaze. 

__

"Why are you embarrassed?" 

__

"Because. . .you're the only person to have called me sexy. I guess I'm still not. . .used to it." 

__

"I see." Eliott crawled back up his body. Lucas assumed he was coming up for a kiss until he leaned into his ear and whispered: "Then why don't I _help_ you get used to it, hm?" 

__

A shiver shot down Lucas' spine. He sucked in a breath as blood began to make its way downstairs. "I. . .I like the sound of _that. . ._ " 

__

"That's what I thought." Eliott chuckled, kissing Lucas' cheek before returning to his chest. 

__

While Eliott's lips were all over Lucas' body, this was nothing like their initial make-out session that morning. Previously, Eliott had covered Lucas' body with soft, languid kisses, making sure to cover every bit of skin he could reach. However, now Eliott's kisses were rushed, fueled with passion as he scattered kisses around Lucas' chest, quickly making his way towards his stomach. 

__

Warmth blasted all over Lucas' body, radiating the most on the spots he had been kissed. The farther Eliott kissed down his stomach, the harder Lucas' cock became. As Eliott reached his navel, Lucas began bucking his hips up, soft whines escaping his lips. 

__

"What's the whining for, love?" Eliott asked between kisses. "Do you want something?" 

__

Lucas lifted his head off the pillow, shooting Eliott a glare. "You know _exactly_ what I want." 

__

Eliott peered up just enough for Lucas to see his eyes. However, that was all he _had_ to see to know Eliott was hiding his shit-eating grin. "I can't know what you want if you don't _ask_ me for it, _mon amour_." 

__

Lucas sighed. "God, you're hopeless." 

__

Eliott shrugged. "Still don't know what you want." Having reached the end of Lucas' navel, all Eliott needed to do was move another couple centimeters down to give Lucas what he (clearly) wanted. Instead, he skipped over Lucas' cock as he moved farther down, kissing his inner thighs instead. 

__

"Ugh. _Fine_." Lucas reached for his pillow and folded it in half, giving his head enough leverage to see everything that Eliott was doing. "Eliott. . ." 

__

"Yes, Lucas?" Eliott halted his kisses, rubbing Lucas' thighs instead. 

__

"Will you please suck my cock?" He blushed as he spoke. 

__

Eliott smiled. "Anything you want, baby." 

__

Lucas gasped as Eliott grabbed his cock, guiding it to his lips. He gave a few experimental licks to his head, causing Lucas to moan while bucking his hips. 

__

"Eliott, you already made me tell you what I want. Now you're going to tease me too?" 

__

"Mmmm, someone's impatient today." Eliott moved his hand up and down Lucas' lower shaft. "Patience is virtue, _mon amour_." 

__

"I don't think that proverb applies when you're about to give me a blowjob." 

__

Eliott threw his head back, his hand pausing as he burst out laughing. Lucas, not having intended this reaction, was too alarmed to respond. When Eliott continued to laugh for another 10 seconds, Lucas frowned. 

__

"What's so funny?" 

__

Eliott catching Lucas' tone, his laughter quickly subsiding as he explained himself. 

__

"Lucas, I'm sorry. Just, the way you said it was funny." 

__

"Why? Because I'm right?" 

__

"Well. . ." Eliott brought his free hand to Lucas' head and stroked his hair. "I respectfully disagree. How about that?" 

__

"I'm fine with you disagreeing as long as you give me a goddamn blowjob." 

__

"Sounds good to me." 

__

As Eliott returned to his task, he cut the teasing, only giving one more experimental lick before inserting Lucas' head into his mouth. Lucas released a sigh of approval, moaning softly as Eliott resumed moving his hand. Eliott went straight to work, bobbing his head as circled his tongue around Lucas, slowly taking him in deeper. Lucas was pleased with his boyfriend's speeding progress, but his body ached for more as he thrust his hips upwards. 

__

To Lucas' misfortune, Eliott had other ideas, because he used his free hand to pin Lucas' hips to the bed. It was times like this when Lucas cursed himself for being so much smaller than Eliott; even with just one hand, Lucas wasn't strong enough to push against Eliott's strength. The amount of pleasure Eliott was giving him didn't help his case; it was difficult to get out of a larger man's grasp when said larger man was rubbing his tongue along all of Lucas' most sensitive spots. 

__

Resigning himself to Eliott's strength, Lucas instead tangled his fingers into Eliott's hair. While giving his hair gentle tugs, he pushed Eliott's head downwards, trying to get him as deep as he could. While Eliott made no effort to stop Lucas' pushing, he didn't comply either. Whenever Lucas pushed his head a little farther down, Eliott would move back to where he was. 

__

Lucas opened his mouth to ask Eliott why he continued to tease him when he was already this needy, especially considering Eliott had been the one to go out of his way to turn him on that morning. Just as he was about to speak, that was when it dawned on Lucas. 

__

Eliott wanted him to _ask_ him to go deeper. Lucas wasn't sure why Eliott was demanding him to be vocal today (more vocal than usual, anyway). But if it turned Eliott on and made him do what Lucas wanted, he felt no reason not to comply. 

__

"Eliott. . .please. Can you take me deeper? I need your mouth so, so bad." 

__

Lucas didn't intend for his request to come out as a whine. Eliott must have liked it, because next thing he knew, the head of his cock was hitting Eliott's throat. 

__

"Eliott, _putain._. Just like that, oh my god. . ." 

__

Lucas kept his hands in Eliott's hair, but no longer pushed his head. He simply ran them through his hair to keep his hands busy, tugging it occasionally. Every tug made Eliott elicit a soft moan, and the vibrations of Eliott's voice felt _heavenly_ around Lucas' dick. 

__

Within minutes, Eliott was sucking faster than ever before. While the pleasure was enough to drive Lucas wild, the _sight_ of Eliott sucking his dick was one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed. The way his lips wrapped around his cock like they were meant to be there, the way he looked up at Lucas so innocently through thick eyelashes, the way his hand eagerly stroked what his mouth couldn't reach. It was such an enchanting image, that combined with the physical pleasure, was enough to send Lucas over the edge. 

__

And he just might have gone over the edge, had Eliott not suddenly pulled off of Lucas and removed both his hands from his body. His shit-eating grin reappeared. 

__

"Were you about to cum?" 

__

Lucas looked away out of sheepishness, but gathered the courage to return his gaze to Eliott before responding. "I was getting close. ." 

__

Eliott reached up to caress Lucas' cheek. "You're incredibly sexy when you cum. But you're also incredibly sexy when I fuck you." He leaned in and gave Lucas a chaste kiss. "I can finish giving you a blowjob, but. . .I also really want to fuck you. It's up to you, baby." 

__

As much as Lucas enjoyed getting blown, getting fucked sounded like an _excellent_ idea. He was sold when Eliott shifted so he was sitting on Lucas thighs, as this gave him a perfect view of Eliott's dick. It was red, hard as a rock, and leaking with precum. 

__

Lucas licked his lips. "Fuck me, Eliott." 

__

"Will do." 

__

Eliott grabbed the lube sitting on the bedside table before moving off of Lucas' thighs. As he opened the lube, he cooed, "Lift your legs so I can open you up." 

__

Lucas hooked his arms under his thighs and drew his legs back, giving Eliott a _stunning_ view of his hole. Eliott hesitated, taking a little longer to pour lube on to his hands as he admired Lucas' body. He then brought his hand to Lucas' hole, tracing it with a finger. 

__

"You ready?" Eliott asked. 

__

Lucas nodded eagerly. " _Please._ " 

__

Eliott slowly inserted one finger. Lucas gasped at the sudden coolness, taking deep breaths to keep his body relaxed. As Eliott pushed his finger deeper, he gently probed around, making room for another finger. Within two minutes, Lucas was shaking and thrusting his hips back. 

__

"Another one," Lucas rasped. 

__

Eliott inserted another finger, slower than the first. Lucas moaned as the second finger reached the depth of the first. His body was screaming for more, tempting him to beg Eliott to fuck him already. However, he had learned (the hard way) that two fingers weren't enough to prep him. All he could do was wait until he felt stretched enough to ask for a third. 

__

"God, I want to fuck you so bad, Lucas. . ." Eliott's eyes grazed over his body as if he was about to devour him. 

__

Lucas smiled, reminded how their minds were conjoined. "I'm almost there, Eliott. Just add another." 

__

Eliott pushed in a third, going extra slow. Lucas spread his legs wider, the extra access allowing Eliott to push all three fingers deep inside. Beads of sweat were starting to form on Lucas' brow as Eliott moved his fingers, changing angles with every thrust. After a few tries, his fingers hit the sweet spot he was looking for. 

__

"Oh, _fuck_." Lucas' head tipped back as he moaned louder than he should have on a Sunday morning within an apartment complex. 

__

Eliott grinned, thrusting his fingers faster while directly hitting that spot. Lucas moaned louder with every thrust, pleasure coursing through his body. He was going to cum pretty quickly at this rate, which neither of them wanted. 

__

"Eliott, shit, I. . .I need you to fuck me." 

__

Within seconds, Eliott's fingers left Lucas hole. Lucas whined at the loss, the cool air hitting his hole. Eliott took Lucas' hands off of his thighs, replacing them with his own as he lifted Lucas' legs and put them over his shoulders. He brought his cock to Lucas' hole, teasing as he rubbed his head around the entrance. 

__

"Eliott, stop teasing!" Lucas whined, grinding his hips back in attempt to get Eliott inside him. He was unable to, because Eliott drew his cock back. 

__

"I might stop if you ask." He shot Lucas an innocent grin, aware that Lucas found that grin to be arguably more infuriating than his shit-eating one. 

__

"But I already asked you!" 

__

"You simply said that you _needed_ me to fuck you. You never _asked_ me too." 

__

Lucas sighed. Eliott was lucky Lucas was madly in love with him, or he would have killed him by now. 

__

"Eliott, _please_ fuck me. I want your cock in my ass." Lucas was too needy (and agitated) to blush. 

_"Of course, _mon amour_."_

__

Eliott guided his dick back to Lucas' hole, lining it with his entrance as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were locked as Eliott pushed his cock all the way inside, remaining still as Lucas bottomed out. 

__

"How do you want it?" Eliott whispered. "Slow and gentle? Or hard and fast?" 

__

Lucas loved both; he was rarely in the mood for one over the other, and today was no exception. 

__

"Start slow, then speed up." 

__

Eliott leaned in for a kiss, his hands gripping Lucas' thighs as he began to slowly thrust his hips. Lucas smiled into the kiss, his agitation melting into pleasure. 

__

"Lucas. . .how are you always so tight? Fuck. . ." Eliott broke this kiss for air, placing his forehead on Lucas'. 

__

"Mystery of the century?" 

__

Lucas knew that didn't sound very sexy, but he didn't have a better answer. Eliott may have been the first person to fuck him, but they had sex often enough that Lucas was surprised that he continued to be as tight as Eliott claimed. 

__

Regardless, his not-very-sexy reply didn't seem to bother Eliott, because that was when he increased the speed of his thrusts. Soft moans slipped from Lucas' lips; the pace was nice, giving him enough pleasure to occasionally clench around Eliott's dick. However, Eliott knew that Lucas' clenching didn't only mean that he was feeling good. It also meant that he wanted _more_. 

__

Eliott's thrusts increased once more, now fast enough to shake the mattress. Lucas would have moaned louder, had he not began kissing Eliott's lips in fervor, which successful drowned his moans. Eliott's hands roamed the undersides of Lucas' thighs, occasionally squeezing them. While Lucas savored Eliott's touch, his legs had begun to ache from being over Eliott's shoulders. They rarely had sex in this position, so his legs didn't have the muscle to provide stamina for it. 

__

Eliott must have sensed his discomfort, because he paused kissing to ask, "Does this feel good?" 

__

"Yes, but, my legs. . .they're getting sore. . ." 

__

"Can you hold it out, baby? I know it's sore, but. . .I'll make it worth it." Eliott kissed his nose. "I promise." 

__

Lucas wasn't sure what Eliott making it worth it meant, but he had kept all of his promises that morning thus far. Usually, Eliott asked Lucas what position he wanted to fuck in; he was suddenly surprised that he hadn't noticed that pattern until that very moment. The fact Eliott hadn't asked during this round showed that he chose this position for a reason. So, because Eliott was the love of his life, Lucas decided to trust whatever plan he had in mind. 

__

Lucas cupped Eliott's face, his fingers brushing below his eyes. "I trust you, Eliott." 

__

Eliott's hips suddenly froze mid-thrust, his breath hitching. Lucas' face fell, worried that he had upset Eliott with his love-filled reply. However, his worries were erased when Eliott pulled his cock all the way out, only to push right back in, smacking straight into Lucas' sweet spot 

__

"Oh, _Eliott!_ " 

__

Lucas found himself seeing stars as Eliott fucked him hard and fast, the bed creaking under his movements. He saw stars as almost every thrust hit his prostate, clenching around Eliott like his life depended on it. The rest of the world faded away as Eliott took over Lucas' being; all that existed beyond his body was Eliott's lips, hands, and dick. He had no words to describe how he was feeling, but even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to vocalize them. The only sounds Lucas could make were streams of incoherent moans and wails, any concept of volume long gone. 

__

To Lucas's dismay, after what felt like hours but was only minutes, Eliott slowed his thrusts to around half of its previous speed. Lucas whined in dismay, hoping his whines would convince Eliott to speed up again. To Lucas' surprise, instead of speeding up, Eliott gave Lucas an unexpected response. 

__

Eliott thrust his cock all the way inside, hitting his prostate dead-on. However, instead of pulling back after a couple seconds, Eliott kept his hips in place, pressing Lucas' prostate with the head of his cock. 

__

"How does that feel, baby?" Eliott's voice was raspy, having dropped several octaves. 

__

Lucas replied with sounds so obscene, he would deny having made them later. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, pleasure exploding as the pressure on his sweet spot increased. The nerves down there received no mercy, stimulated in a way that was foreign to Lucas, yet absolutely wonderful. 

__

When Lucas failed to give Eliott an intelligible answer, he pulled his dick back far enough so it no longer touched his prostate. 

__

"Lucas, talk to me." Eliott kissed Lucas' forehead. "How does that feel?" 

__

Lucas took several deep breaths as he regained enough composure to speak. 

__

"Do. . .do that again." 

__

Eliott obliged, slamming into Lucas' prostate and staying there. Lucas' head snapped back as his eyes rolled into his head once again. His legs were trembling, his hamstrings crying under all of the pleasure, but Lucas wasn't about to bring them down. Through his star-seeing haze, he realized this was why Eliott insisted on this position; it was the perfect position for _this_. He didn't know the name for what this was, or where Eliott had gotten it from. If this was something Eliott made up, it was one of the best fucking ideas he ever came up with, because Lucas couldn't remember the last time he felt this _good._

__

Eliott kept his cock against Lucas' prostate for around 10 seconds before drawing back. 

__

"Is this how you want it?" Eliott already knew the answer to that question, but felt complied to ask regardless. 

__

" _Yes,_ Eliott. Feels too good. Make me cum." 

__

Lucas was already so close, that combined with the blowjob he had gotten earlier, he could cum untouched. This worked out great for Eliott, because he needed both his hands to keep Lucas' legs now very shaky legs up. His grip on his thighs remained firm as he continued his firm thrusts, barely moving off of Lucas' prostate. 

__

"Mmmm, I'm close too. . ." Eliott was so wrecked with pleasure, he was having trouble speaking as well. "Where. . .do you. . .want me to cum?" 

__

"Ahhh, in. . .inside." Lucas howled as Eliott pressed harder on his prostate than ever, and for Eliott, that did it. 

__

Eliott buried his face into Lucas' neck as he made one final slam, his cock throbbing as he spilled his seed deep inside Lucas. Lucas' neck buffered Eliott's moans, which he made throughout the entirety of his long-awaited orgasm. 

__

Lucas was surprised that Eliott came first, but didn't have the chance to think about it. Eliott's orgasm triggered his own; saying it was intense was an understatement. His back arched as his vision turned white, his cock erupting as euphoria drowned his senses. He felt cum cover his stomach, a few shots hitting as far as his chest. 

__

As Lucas came down from his high, his entire body went limp, suddenly zapped of energy. His legs trembled, begging to be put down. It didn't help that Eliott remained inside Lucas, his cock still pressing into his now overstimulated prostate. 

__

"Eliott. . .please, move. . ." Lucas half-whispered. 

__

"Oh." Lucas' voice brought Eliott back to his senses. He lifted his head from Lucas' neck as he slowly pulled out, sitting back before gently setting Lucas' legs down. Lucas sighed in relief as the pain in his hamstrings subsided. 

__

Eliott leaned in so his and Lucas' noses touched. "You look happy." He giggled. 

__

Lucas smiled. "I just had one of the best orgasms of my life. I have no reason not to be happy!" 

__

Eliott smiled back, kissing Lucas' lips. Lucas kissed him back, enjoying a few minutes of gentle making out before Lucas stopped to speak. 

__

"How did you come up with. . .fucking me like that?" 

__

Eliott shrugged. "It came to me on a whim while I was watching you sleep this morning." 

__

Lucas hadn't expected that answer, but he wasn't very surprised either. 

__

"I'm glad it did. It felt so fucking good, you have no idea. I want to fuck _you_ that way sometime." 

__

Eliott's eyes widened. It was uncommon for Lucas to top, so the fact he was willing to top to give Eliott that experience was quite telling. 

__

"I'd love to try it." Eliott caressed Lucas' cheek. "Well, once your prostate heals. I probably bruised it." 

__

Lucas blushed. His prostate wasn't very sore now, but he expected that to change as the day progressed. 

__

"Probably. I can't feel my legs either." He blushed deeper. "And your cum is leaking out. . ." 

__

Eliott peered down, noticing cum all over Lucas' torso, as well as some on the sheets right below Lucas' hole. 

__

"Oh. Let me clean you up." 

__

Eliott got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a damp rag, wiping down Lucas' body. He started with his torso, then made sure to be extra gentle when reaching downstairs. He managed to get the sheet clean as well, at least clean enough for the time being, before he tossed the rag into the laundry basket. As the rag made a perfect landing into the basket, Lucas opened his arms, his way of asking for post-sex cuddles. 

__

Eliott complied without a word, settling on his side of the bed by laying on his side. Lucas being too weak to move, Eliott helped him shift so he was laying on his side as well. He then gathered Lucas into his arms, Lucas' head nuzzled into his chest. 

__

"I love you," Lucas murmured as he shut his eyes. 

__

"I love you too," Eliott replied, kissing the top of his head as his eyes closed as well. 

__

The two lovers laid in a soft, loving silence, the only sounds being their breathing. Had the silence continued, they would have dozed off into a serene sleep. However, within a minute, the silence was broken by a series of aggressive knocks on their front door. 

__

Both of their eyes shot open. They knew those knocks could only mean one thing. 

__

Oh dear. 

__


End file.
